


Caidoz Killer

by astrovivir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Detectives, Murder, Murderers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slurs, but for now i'll use isis, isis' nickname is Apollo, its an AU, just the word pig which is a slur against police officers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Body Found in Hudson River.Two More Found Dead in Brooklyn.Kidnapped Woman Found Dead in Queens.Headlines that Isis was all too familiar with. They kept rolling in, the stories of dead bodies and kidnapped victims found in a river or alleyway. And with the bodies there was always a note.





	1. Prolouge

Body found in Hudson River. 

Two more found dead near Brooklyn. 

Kidnapped woman found dead in Queens.

Headlines that Isis was all too familiar with. They kept rolling in, the stories of dead bodies and kidnapped victims found in a river or alleyway. And with the bodies there was always a note. 

‘Poor Sandra Dee.. couldn’t keep her mouth shut. She was a nice woman but, she talked too much. Talking bothers me. That’s why I write these notes! When you gonna find me NYPD? Not soon that’s for sure. - Zodiac”

That’s what the latest note read. It pissed Isis off that this ‘Zodiac’ person acted like these murders were only apart of a terrible game.  Perhaps it was a game, and the police were losing. Isis couldn’t stand this, she had to be apart of this failing investigation. So she got involved.

“Sir, if you would just-” 

“You’re one of our greatest detectives, Isis. There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let you put your life in danger.”

Ok, so this wasn’t going exactly as Isis had planned, but it was a start.

“But sir, I believe I can help with this investigation. Please if you just give a week or so.” She said, wanting desperately to be apart of this. 

“A week?! Isis we’ve been searching for months and we still haven’t found this psycho! What makes you think you can find them in a week?” The chief of police turned to her, fuming with frustration. Isis thought about it. He was right.. The police had been searching for months and haven’t gotten a lead, how could Isis get a lead in a week? She should’ve just given up then and there, forgotten the whole thing, but something kept her going. 

“You said I’m one of your greatest detectives. Let me take this case.” Isis said, keeping unbreakable eye contact with the chief. The chief looked back at her, contemplating whether or not to send her to risk her life. He made his decision. 

“You get a week. Find a lead.” He said sternly. Isis tried to hide her smile and nodded.

“I’ll find a lead, sir. I promise you I’ll find a lead.” With that, Isis took her leave.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day, big case.  
> Another body found in Manhattan, a potential lead.  
> Good news for Isis.

First day, big case. Another body was found in an alley in Manhattan. A potential lead. Good news for Isis. She had taken one of the police cars and rushed through the busy streets of New York to where the body was supposedly found. When she arrived there was already police on scene. They had taped off the area and were collecting evidence. Isis made her way through the crowd to the body. A young man by the name of Jack Lewis was the poor victim. Something was off though, instead of the usual cut to the throat there was a bullet hole in the side of his head. 

“Zodiac?” Isis asked the officer besides her. They nodded. 

“The sick bastard left another note.” The officer handed her the note and Isis took it carefully. She read it. 

‘Oh boy! Another one! Poor poor Jackie. He was rude, he deserved it honestly. Now I know what you’re thinking.. This isn’t normally how I kill. Well, you’re right! It isn’t. This is one of my friend’s method, we tortured Jackie before killing him! Sure was fun. - Zodiac’ 

Isis stared down at the note with disgust after finishing. 

“There’s another one? Great, two more psychos we need to find.” She put the note in a small bag and handed it to the officer, giving him directions to search for any possible fingerprints. Isis continued searching for more evidence. 

An hour into their search, an officer yelled out about finding something and everyone rushed over. Isis made sure she was at the front of the scene. The officer who had found the evidence held up a revolver and a second note.

“Read it.” Isis said, looking straight at the note in the officer’s hand. The officer looked at Isis, then at the note, letting out a breath.

“A hunt is quite boring with no prey to catch. You’re never going to get a lead so I’ll give you some hints. 5’2, blonde hair, caucasian female. I live in Manhattan. Maybe that’ll make it easier for you pigs, Zodiac.” The officer read and a wave of silence crashed onto the crowd surrounding him. Isis heard multiple whispers around her.

“A girl huh..?”

“Who would’ve thought..” 

“She called us pigs..” 

She heard them all. Isis stepped forward and grabbed the two new pieces of evidence, placing them into separate bags. 

“Quit standing around. We’ve got a lead. I want search parties throughout all of Manhattan, leave no spot unsearched.” Isis said, looking at her team. 

“Now.” 

They scattered and Isis was left there, staring at the crowd of civilians who wanted to see what was happening. She made eye contact with a young lady in the front of the crowd. She was rather small, her blonde hair barely passed her chin, and she wore a smirk. Isis stared at her and the woman stared back. She said something but Isis was unable to hear her and the woman disappeared into the crowd. Isis had read the movement of that woman’s lips and knew what she said.

‘Pig.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo another chapter.  
> sorry these are coming so slowly, I've been so caught up with schoolwork I haven't had the time to update my writing :').   
> I'll try to get these in more quickly, thank you all for your patience.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally had a lead.

They finally had a lead. Search parties had been dispatched in every corner of Manhattan and some had even been placed in the nearby cities. The police department had made wanted posters with the description left in the latest note and were offering a ten thousand dollar reward for anyone who brought in the right person. So far two women, whom Isis had presumed weren’t ‘Zodiac’ but were women who had been brought in by family members desperate for money, had been brought in for questioning. While the police questioned the two women, Isis thought back to the woman she had encountered. That had to be ‘Zodiac’, who else could it be? That woman fit the description on the note almost perfectly. Which is why she went to the police chief and informed him about this new possible lead. 

“Are you insane?!” 

Once again, not going as Isis had planned. 

“Isis, we can’t just claim some random girl as the killer!” The chief yelled at her. Isis waited and chose her words carefully, this could either end out wonderfully or end with Isis losing her job. 

“But sir, this woman fit Zodiac’s description perfectly. She even called me a pig which Zodiac did in her note.” Isis told. The chief let out a groan of frustration. 

“Isis, everyone calls the police pigs. It’s not uncommon!” He said.

“But sir-” Isis started but was quickly interrupted, 

“Enough, Isis. You’re on temporary leave. Come back when that crazy thought of yours has left your head. Got it?” The chief said. Isis froze. This definitely wasn’t going as Isis had planned.

“Sir-”

“Got. It?” Isis stayed quiet and nodded, there was no point in arguing. She was dismissed. This day was off to a great start already.

 

* * *

 

Isis wasn’t sure what to do with her day off. She could’ve visited her parents, assure them that she was safe in Manhattan. She could’ve relaxed at home and enjoy this temporary leave. No, Isis couldn’t do that, not with some crazy serial killer on the loose. So she decided to go to a nearby restaurant and get ready to work, the chief never said she couldn't work outside of the station. Isis had to find Zodiac. 

Isis had multiple documents and files spread out across the table and a small map of Manhattan. She was mapping out old houses and possible locations where Zodiac could be hiding. Isis had just finished circling another street when she noticed someone enter the restaurant out of the corner of her eye. Normally, someone entering a building wouldn’t have distracted Isis, but the bright blonde hair and cheerful attitude would have caught anybody’s eye.

“Good morning New York City!” They greeted, smiling joyfully. Multiple workers muttered good morning’s and hello’s to the new person. Isis looked up from her work and over at them. The person looked right back at Isis. Female, short, blonde… with a familiar smirk.

“You want the usual, Jody?” One of the cooks asked. Jody, which was apparently this girl’s name, looked away from Isis and gave a nod to the cook. Isis however, continued to stare at Jody.

“I’ll get you a table,” A waitress smiled. Jody stopped her. 

“No need, I was going to join someone for lunch anyways.” She said and looked over at Isis again. Isis’ brows furrowed as Jody walked over to her table, sliding into the seat in front of her. 

“Hiya, pig.” Isis’ eyes widened. Jody’s smirk only grew. 

“I can and will arrest you, don’t play with me.” Isis warned her. Jody rolled her eyes, her smirk fading into a rather serious look. 

“Arrest me for what? You have no leads, no evidence. You think your chief will believe your words after your little manic outburst today?” Jody said, the words rolling off her tongue perfectly as if she had rehearsed this conversation many times. Isis opened her mouth but no words came out. Jody was right. She had no evidence, no lead, why would anyone believe her words.

“I’d keep a lookout for more headlines, Pig. Watch your step too, the police are corrupt and I’ve got eyes on the inside.” Jody added to her statement. 

“What do you-” 

“Anything I can get for you ladies?” Isis was interrupted by a waitress. She was young, Italian, her brown hair reaching her shoulders. She had a friendly smile plastered on her face. Jody looked up at the girl and smiled. 

“No, we’re fine here, thank you uh..” She read the waitress’ name tag, “Ari.. what a lovely name.” Jody looked back at the girl, who’s smile grew. 

“Thank you, I’ll leave you two be then.” Ari left, leaving Jody and Isis alone once again. Isis was silent, waiting for Jody to speak. Isis saw Jody’s smile falter back into a serious expression once again. 

“You’ve got that all down?” She asked, turning to face Isis. Isis slowly nodded, feeling as if she had to choose every action carefully.

“Good. Don’t follow me.” Jody said quietly and stood up, leaving the restaurant and Isis sitting in confusion. 

Either this case had gotten a lot easier or much more difficult. 

**Author's Note:**

> woo murder mystery story.  
> This is a p short chapter since it's only the prologue but I'll try to make future chapters much longer.   
> Character designs can be found on Instagram (@acidheavens)


End file.
